


国民CP

by Jiko0912



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiko0912/pseuds/Jiko0912
Summary: “偶像嘛，你知道的，他的存在本身就是他的职业。”同入娱乐圈的青梅竹马并肩面对风浪的故事。莱伊·佩雷斯 Rey Pérez轻度近视，平时佩戴圆框眼镜。浅棕色的头发，稍微有点自来卷。棕黄色眼睛。衬衫的扣子会经常漏扣几个，随身佩戴木质十字架项链。佩戴一对黑色耳钉。公司设定的是歌手，但似乎现在在各方面发展中。和江博衍从小认识。日常大部分为帽衫加短裤，偶尔穿衣走欧美风，但从来不会好好系扣子。会化妆，但公司似乎不打算推广这个属性。人设为犬系年下。江博衍 Boyan Jiang黑色及肩发，单眼皮，眉峰高，仰脸的时候可以在左脖子上看到一颗痣。右耳戴银色克总耳骨夹，左手食指会戴两个戒指，喜欢blingbilng的衣服，热爱舞台，想成为舞担，但公司设定的方向是演员。模仿柴犬表情包很在行。是一个外表看起来高冷实际上很沙雕的社会主义好青年。日常会穿着宽松的衣服，不需要扣扣子的，且颜色十分清奇，以荧光色为主。爱豆活动时造型会被公司安排的明明白白，但最近似乎在试图自己折腾（活动时穿五颜六色的衣服）。人设为盐系年上。





	1. 纸牌塔

> _“偶像嘛，你知道的，他的存在本身就是他的职业。”_

## 纸牌塔

记者的问题让他有些措手不及，莱伊打了个手势让对方给他一点时间思考。

“不着急的。”那记者客套地笑着。

你现在觉得自己处于偶像生涯中的什么阶段？

我……现在处于偶像生涯……的什么阶段？

他闭着眼思考片刻，忽然听到墙上钟表的滴答声，恍惚间觉得脑袋里装着一个猛兽。有一刹那那猛兽几乎要撕裂黑暗，拥抱光明。可等它被光芒照耀时，莱伊才意识到，那哪里是什么猛兽，充其量一只瘦骨嶙峋的可怜猫崽而已。有一些事情，他不吐不快。

“我有一个高中同学，他喜欢在课间时间在课桌上搭纸牌塔。他的塔可以叠得很高，而且那塔看起来很稳很扎实。可是只要一有什么风吹草动——比如说，如果有人不小心碰到了那桌子，那塔就倒了。我想，我现在应该是站在那塔尖的吧？哈哈哈，凭借我粉丝和好友给予我的支持，我比大部分人都站得更高，看得更远……我可以让很多人都仰视着我，羡慕我……我很幸运，也很感激！但是，现在我脚下的泥土也变得更松了。如果我不殚精竭虑地去时刻保持我的地位，那我从纸牌塔跌落的日子就指日可待了——这就是我现在的状态吧。我有些焦虑，但是我知道这就是做偶像应该经历的。我很希望能在镜头前展示真实的自己，但是又不希望因此让我的粉丝们失望。如果我和他们想象中的莱伊有出入，这会对大家造成什么样的影响？牵扯到太多事物了，所以我很感谢我的公司和我的经纪人，一直在我背后为我默默打理一切，铺平我的道路，保护着我的纸牌塔，不让我过分担忧。”

记者微微一怔，似是没有料到这个意外正经的答案。莱伊的经纪人在一旁摆了摆手：“这段剪掉吧，不符合这个采访的基调。”

记者连忙挤出个讨好般的笑容，“好好好”地应和着。

“那……下一个问题。”

莱伊在电话刚接通就劈头盖脸地嚷嚷道：“欸我新采访你看了吗看了吗看了吗”

“我正打游戏呢，还没看。”那头的声音有些绷紧，似乎是正在恶战之中。

“你快点打完了去看看。我刚点完赞，应该在你首页顶——”

“欸我操输了。现在去看。”江博衍胡乱骂了一句。

然后通话就安静了下来，寂静无声。

莱伊叹了口气，换了个抱膝坐着的姿势。他窝在去年生日会粉丝给送的懒人沙发上面，心里有些憋屈又有些期待。憋屈那采访媒体不守信用，可他又期待江博衍对此的回应。

估摸着他应该快把采访看完了，莱伊轻声问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

“就那样呗，你口才蛮好的。问的问题也蛮新奇的，挺好的。估计你粉丝又要在评论区里嚎了吧？”江博衍的声音还是一如既往的平淡如水。

“已经嚎上了，这你不用担心。但你不觉得中间那个问答很突兀吗？”莱伊揉了揉太阳穴，“这中间出了点小插曲……”他从善如流地把采访经过大致给江博衍讲了一遍。

“哦，然后呢？”那头不知是估计逗他还是怎么的，一副丈二和尚的模样。

莱伊闷闷地心说这人平日里心思敏捷一点就通，怎么现在这么糊里糊涂的？可又是好奇，只好闷声解释道：“我怕这对我人设影响有点大。本来我走的就是朝气蓬勃的路线，这个采访也是走的‘传递正能量’的路子。可现在突然出了这么一档子事，怕我粉丝会反应过激。”

“你公司那边怎么说？”

“说艺人大多数都会有点这心思。能在镜头前袒露心声也挺好，就算是给粉丝展现出自己的弱点，最终也会有人买账。而且我也说的是实话，这年纪谁不忐忑不迷茫呢？但是就我现在的咖位说这话估计会招黑，毕竟我还没那么红，就这么意志不坚定了。”他咂咂嘴把经纪人的话复读了一遍，“公司那边本来打算控评处理，但是你也知道我一直不喜欢他们搞这套。所以现在他们打算先暂不行动，观测风向。”莱伊这才想起来他找江博衍的缘由，接着道：“先不说这个了，我打你电话是想问你，你有没有和我一样的感受？”

江博衍低叹一声，缓缓说道：“既然你不想当被悉心呵护在塔顶端的那个人，那就做搭建纸牌塔的人不就好了？”

莱伊忽地笑出了声。他眼睛眯着，眉头展开，露出一排整齐的皓齿，还有几缕卷发垂在额前。这灿烂的笑颜在午后的阳光下衬托得如梦似幻，像是外国童话里走出来的王子殿下。这是个如果现在立马抓拍发上网去能让他的几百万粉丝立刻送去就医的笑容。

“还是你懂我。”他边笑边道，仿佛等的就是江博衍的答非所问。

“这不废话。”


	2. 潮舟｜采访

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱伊·佩雷斯 Rey Pérez  
> 轻度近视，平时佩戴圆框眼镜。浅棕色的头发，稍微有点自来卷。棕黄色眼睛。衬衫的扣子会经常漏扣几个，随身佩戴木质十字架项链。佩戴一对黑色耳钉。公司设定的是歌手，但似乎现在在各方面发展中。和江博衍从小认识。日常大部分为帽衫加短裤，偶尔穿衣走欧美风，但从来不会好好系扣子。会化妆，但公司似乎不打算推广这个属性。人设为犬系年下。
> 
> 江博衍 Boyan Jiang  
> 黑色及肩发，单眼皮，眉峰高，仰脸的时候可以在左脖子上看到一颗痣。右耳戴银色克总耳骨夹，左手食指会戴两个戒指，喜欢blingbilng的衣服，热爱舞台，想成为舞担，但公司设定的方向是演员。模仿柴犬表情包很在行。是一个外表看起来高冷实际上很沙雕的社会主义好青年。日常会穿着宽松的衣服，不需要扣扣子的，且颜色十分清奇，以荧光色为主。爱豆活动时造型会被公司安排的明明白白，但最近似乎在试图自己折腾（活动时穿五颜六色的衣服）。人设为盐系年上。

## 潮舟｜采访

采访的起因是江博衍和莱伊共同出演了一部耽改网络剧。原著小说《潮舟》讲的是两个青年人在大都市相遇相知的酸甜苦辣。作者文笔淳朴流畅，把二人的情感纠葛刻画得淋漓尽致。虽篇幅不长，但也吸引了不少粉丝。

对于不是科班出身的莱伊和江博衍，媒体和粉丝本就没抱太大的希望，原著粉丝更是唏嘘此次改编将要变成另一个粗制滥造的流量剧。可出乎意料的是，两人的演绎虽说不上是十全十美，但也算是中规中矩，挑不出什么刺来。再加上剧组敬业尽责，除了个别吹毛求疵的原著粉丝，网路上普遍评价良好，在豆瓣上的评分也比其他耽改网络剧要高出一些。

《潮舟》用寥寥几万字刻画出了两个性格迥然不同的青年：初来中国留学、寄人篱下的外国高中生加百列看似腼腆温和，实则热情似火，狡黠如狐；而他的房东冯簇浪冷漠寡言，精明世故，对加百列更是拒人于千里之外。加百列见闻丰富，待人接物都面面俱到，可到冯簇浪这里就屡遭坎坷，只有抓耳挠腮、百思不得其解的份儿。

* * *

记者：欢迎莱伊和博衍来到我们这次采访，能简单介绍下自己吗？

江博衍：大家好，我是江博衍。很高兴能接受今天的采访，我是新网络剧《潮舟》中冯簇浪的扮演者。

莱伊：大家好！我是莱伊，也是《潮舟》中的加百列。

记者：第一次接拍影视剧有什么感受？是不是和偶像活动很不一样？

江博衍：和偶像活动，甚至还有我之前参演过的微电影都完全不同。我觉得演员这种职业很有趣，跟着剧组能学到很多东西，前辈们也很照顾我们演艺新人。如果可以的话，我希望未来也能继续出演电视剧。（微笑）

莱伊：的确，虽然都是在镜头前，但是完全是两种不同的感觉！而且《潮舟》整部剧情感波动很大，虽然刚开始只是加百列的单方面交流，但是随着剧情的发展，‘我’和冯簇浪的冲突越来越多，到最后所有的一切都被暴露在白日之下，两个人也必须要正视他们之间的感情——or not，嘿嘿，不能剧透太多，还请大家每天八点都准时在网路上收看《潮舟》。

记者：和科班出身的演员前辈们搭戏有什么感受？

江博衍：差距吧，我最大的感受就是差距。毕竟我和莱伊在演戏方面都是新人，虽然在开机之前有参加过高强度的表演特训，但是有时候还是要比别人多费点心思揣摩角色——尤其我们还是双男主剧。前辈们很照顾我们，在拍戏的间隔经常会为我们指点迷津。导演组也会和我们讨论剧情，让我们更熟悉角色。

记者：听其他演员说博衍天天啃剧本到三四点睡，就是为了能更深入角色，真的特别敬业。那你以后想挑战什么类型的角色呢？

江博衍：只要本子好，我不会挑的。如果可以的话，希望会是比较饱满的角色，就像冯簇浪一样。

记者：听说你们俩是青梅竹马，是真的吗？

江博衍：对，我们俩很小的时候就认识了。

莱伊：（偏头）算起来十几年也有了。

记者：那和这么熟悉的人搭戏会有什么趣事吗？

莱伊：因为觉得我和加百列有很多相似之处，所以我采用的是浸入式的演绎。有时候会出现小江下戏来找我聊天，我还没出戏的状况。

江博衍：有一次我收工了找他去吃饭，结果他一下子跳得特别远，嘴里还嚷嚷着‘冯簇浪你个王八蛋’。（全场笑）

莱伊：说到吃饭，有一场戏是加百列和冯簇浪在街边的面摊吃晚饭。看过《潮舟》原著的粉丝都知道，这场很重要，讲的是冯簇浪终于开始对加百列有了回应。我们当时是需要拍一场远景，然后江哥得往给我的面里加芹菜加调料以示关心。结果江哥他一直！一直！一直在往我的面里加辣椒面！（全场爆笑）我是认真的！因为那天路边有些状况，剧组也没封路，所以NG了很多次！到最后我的牛肉面已经变成辣粉面了！幸好我是背对着镜头的，不然那天加百列的脸一定是红到爆炸。

江博衍：我在考验他作为一个演员能不能不笑场不NG。

记者：在扮演加百列的时候，有遇到什么难处吗？

莱伊：加百列的性格其实蛮难拿捏的。他在别人面前特别单纯腼腆，像个小白兔似的，但是跟冯簇浪在一块儿的时候就非常热情。但是不是那种不知分寸的黏糊，他其实是很有目的的在一步步瓦解冯簇浪的心防和成见——有点像，那个什么，狐狸精？（全场笑）

记者：那小江觉得扮演冯簇浪最困难的事情是什么呢？

江博衍：其实冯簇浪只是外表高冷，他本质上是个非常温顺炽热的人。这和加百列很像，所以我们可以看到加百列循序渐进地走进他的内心，有些事情当局者迷，旁观者清。我觉得用这句话来形容冯簇浪特别符合。

记者：那你和莱伊一般在片场怎么称呼对方呢？

江博衍：（思考片刻）就莱伊啊、小莱呀，之类的。

记者：那你一般是怎么称呼小江的呢？

莱伊：（看向江博衍，窃笑）就江哥、老江、博哥，这些都叫过。我最近叫他衍衍，嘿嘿。

（江博衍偏头，凝望莱伊）

莱伊：不过这都得看江老板的心情。


	3. 潮舟｜深夜谈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱伊·佩雷斯 Rey Pérez  
> 轻度近视，平时佩戴圆框眼镜。浅棕色的头发，稍微有点自来卷。棕黄色眼睛。衬衫的扣子会经常漏扣几个，随身佩戴木质十字架项链。佩戴一对黑色耳钉。公司设定的是歌手，但似乎现在在各方面发展中。和江博衍从小认识。日常大部分为帽衫加短裤，偶尔穿衣走欧美风，但从来不会好好系扣子。会化妆，但公司似乎不打算推广这个属性。人设为犬系年下。
> 
> 江博衍 Boyan Jiang  
> 黑色及肩发，单眼皮，眉峰高，仰脸的时候可以在左脖子上看到一颗痣。右耳戴银色克总耳骨夹，左手食指会戴两个戒指，喜欢blingbilng的衣服，热爱舞台，想成为舞担，但公司设定的方向是演员。模仿柴犬表情包很在行。是一个外表看起来高冷实际上很沙雕的社会主义好青年。日常会穿着宽松的衣服，不需要扣扣子的，且颜色十分清奇，以荧光色为主。爱豆活动时造型会被公司安排的明明白白，但最近似乎在试图自己折腾（活动时穿五颜六色的衣服）。人设为盐系年上。

## 潮舟｜深夜谈

“你说，冯簇浪真的爱加百列吗？”

背台词的时候，坐在江博衍旁边的人突然来了这么一句。

江博衍偏过头去看那人，认认真真地反问：“你觉得呢？”

本来坐没坐相的那人突然正襟危坐，一副困扰的样子：“一半一半。”

“怎么说？”江博衍放下手里的台本，给坐在旁边的莱伊倒了一杯水。现在是深夜一点五十八分，他们俩现在并肩坐在江博衍的床上，正在一块儿温习这几天的台词。他们明天要拍整部剧最重要的部分，也就是加百列袒露身份的那场戏。

“冯簇浪爱上了加百列，起因是因为加百列像露娜，但是真正让他确认感情板上钉钉的却是加百列他自己。你说冯簇浪他傻吗？他那么聪明的一个人，怎么会把别人当成替身。他是在加百列照顾他的时候看到了露娜的影子，这没错。可是从后来的种种他也看到了加百列是多么非凡的一个人。更何况，我总觉得冯簇浪没有那么爱露娜，”莱伊打断他的长篇大论，从江博衍手中接过水，“谢啦。”

“当局者迷，旁观者清。”江博衍坐回床边，手里掂量着被他写写划划太多的剧本，“冯簇浪的心思太复杂了。我有时候都感觉自己搞不定他。”

“你有和周导谈过吗？”莱伊偏着头看向他，“演员和角色的关系应该是对等的。如果你感觉自己驾驭不了他，这会是个很大的问题。”

江博衍摆摆手：“没有那么严重，只是我无法揣测他的心思。我能理解他的行为，但是同时又觉得他的内心有什么别的东西在驱使他……我总觉得字里行间里藏着点什么东西。”

莱伊作势拍了拍他的肩膀：“老兄，去找周导聊聊吧。”


	4. 潮舟｜片场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱伊·佩雷斯 Rey Pérez  
> 轻度近视，平时佩戴圆框眼镜。浅棕色的头发，稍微有点自来卷。棕黄色眼睛。衬衫的扣子会经常漏扣几个，随身佩戴木质十字架项链。佩戴一对黑色耳钉。公司设定的是歌手，但似乎现在在各方面发展中。和江博衍从小认识。日常大部分为帽衫加短裤，偶尔穿衣走欧美风，但从来不会好好系扣子。会化妆，但公司似乎不打算推广这个属性。人设为犬系年下。
> 
> 江博衍 Boyan Jiang  
> 黑色及肩发，单眼皮，眉峰高，仰脸的时候可以在左脖子上看到一颗痣。右耳戴银色克总耳骨夹，左手食指会戴两个戒指，喜欢blingbilng的衣服，热爱舞台，想成为舞担，但公司设定的方向是演员。模仿柴犬表情包很在行。是一个外表看起来高冷实际上很沙雕的社会主义好青年。日常会穿着宽松的衣服，不需要扣扣子的，且颜色十分清奇，以荧光色为主。爱豆活动时造型会被公司安排的明明白白，但最近似乎在试图自己折腾（活动时穿五颜六色的衣服）。人设为盐系年上。

## 潮舟｜片场

_ “你问我为什么要接近你？”加百列颤抖着望向他，他原本清澈明亮的眼睛现在灌满了哀恸痛苦，“好，好……你应该知道的，毕竟你曾经和露娜交往过——而我是露娜的弟弟。” _

_ 冯簇浪的腿伤还未全好，本来不借外力与加百列站着对峙就已经让他感到乏力不支，现又突觉身体虚软下来，眼看着就要向身旁的衣柜撞去，急忙抽手撑住才不至于撞到身体。几番变故让他有点气喘吁吁，但从牙缝里蹦出来的话还是冷冽急切：“你接近我，是为了露娜？可她……” _

_ 冯簇浪：你很像我认识的一个人。 _

_ 加百列：是吗？那我希望她是个好人。 _

_ 冯簇浪（陷入回忆）：很好很好的人…… _

_ 加百列（鼓起腮帮）：那我可要吃醋了。 _

_ “我只想知道姐姐经历了什么。”加百列忍住想去搀扶冯簇浪的念头，双手握紧成拳，“姐姐自从回家以后就像变了一个人似的。我想知道她和你发生了什么。她每次和我们说起她在这里的生活都是那么的神采奕奕。她曾像是颗星星一般闪耀，她说起你的时候满脸笑意。可是……可是自从她回来以后，什么都不一样了。 _

_ “所以我想知道，为什么她会放弃活着。 _

_ “我想知道，你这个人，值不值得。” _

_ 冯簇浪板着脸看着他，往日和露娜的种种又浮现眼前。她的一颦一笑、一举一动，都渐渐与眼前这个让他琢磨不透的少年慢慢重叠。是啊！他们是多么的相似，他是多么的令他感到熟悉，而这份本不该有的熟悉带来的亲近感起初让他恐惧不已。冯簇浪本来就不喜欢与人亲近：他知道自己身上背负着的不光是自己的私欲，还有上辈子人的约定和责任。他的存在是为了兑现生父和家主的约定——传宗接代。他自嘲是个老古董，因为他的一生注定是要困于传统守旧的枷锁之中，在父母的安排下求学、入职、结婚、生子，然后在不惑之年再重复这个轮回。他为此感到自卑无力，仿佛自己的根基还留在那个贫瘠荒芜的山沟。 _

_ 冯簇浪脸色一时阴晴不定，过了好一会儿才回到了几个月前的那副“生人勿近”的模样，冷声道：“那你得出结论了吗？” _

一声“卡！”让情绪跌宕的莱伊和江博衍猛然一震，只见周导从密集成墙的摄像机后慢慢走到他俩中间，开口时还是以往的慈祥语气，“小江，你觉得冯簇浪这个时候应该是什么心情？”

“很痛苦。”江博衍不假思索地回答，停顿片刻后又接道，“还有震惊。”

“还有狂喜。”周导手指着莱伊，“他爱露娜爱到骨子里了，所以当他还能在凡世寻到她的影子的时候，他是欣喜的。”

江博衍蹙眉，小心翼翼地说：“可是周导，冯簇浪其实没有那么爱露娜吧？虽然他们是初恋，但是五年的时间已经足够洗刷掉他们之间的激情了吧？”

“这不重要，因为‘露娜’在他心目中已经升华到了非人的境界。她对他来说是一种符号，一种太过耀眼的光。”周导默默地看着他，继续循循善诱道，“她代表着的是冯簇浪永远也得不到的自由，而五年前他亲手让这自由从他眼前溜走了。可是现在和她相似的加百列又回来了，而且他带给他的刺激比露娜还要多得多。另一方面，冯簇浪一直对露娜有很重的愧疚感，这也是为什么他对加百列的态度会那么的摇摆不定，因为他觉得他这是对露娜的不忠。而现在他突然发现他下意识地亲近加百列是有原因的，因为他的身上有露娜的影子，那一切都说得通了。这场戏很难，有太多情绪混杂在一起了。我不期待你能把所有这些情绪都演出来，但是至少不要那么平面。我们休息十分钟再继续。莱伊，过来一下。”

“谢谢周导指点，抱歉占了大家这么多时间。”江博衍恭谨地向周导离去的背影鞠了个躬，后半段话却是对片场的工作人员说的。他语气诚恳，让已经对娱乐艺人耍大牌见惯不怪的剧组人员都心头一暖，为他补妆的小姐姐还细声安慰他：“周导有时候说话重了点，但是她是真的看重你呀。”江博衍被化妆笔蹭得痒痒，只好轻轻点头。

“其实冯簇浪选角特别激烈，”补妆的姑娘絮絮叨叨地跟他聊着，“加百列是早就定下来了的，但是冯簇浪这个角色很有张力，演好了八九不离十就能拿新人奖进步奖，当时导演组讨论了很久也没定下来——好了，另一边。”江博衍温顺地把头撇过来，姑娘边忙活边继续，“后来听说周导看到你的照片，大腿一拍，这事儿就立刻定下来了。周导看人特准，而且对越喜欢的人说话越狠，你别往心里去。”

“谢谢姐，我就是觉得周导特别好，一下子和我说了这么多。我看剧本的时候没想这么多，就想着上面怎么说我就怎么演了。”江博衍谦虚地答道。其实周导刚才说的他之前也琢磨得差不多，但是演戏毕竟不是他的长项，而且他也不知道这次剧组的水有多深，对冯簇浪这个角色要付出多少才能达到自家公司和剧组还有影迷的期望。当然了，全力以赴不遗余力一直是他的风格，但是面对陌生的环境和生疏的人群，他心底终归是有些不安。

等当江博衍和莱伊再次走回布景的中央，披着人造日光摆好姿势时，他看到眼前人一抹明亮的微笑，瞬时脑海中一缕微茫飘过，他登时抓住了灵感。

“周导，我可以先和莱伊对对戏吗。摄像开着也行。”

周导竖了个拇指，而莱伊也缓缓收起属于他的笑容，低下头去。等他再抬起头时，眼神已然如幽幽深海：

_ “你问我为什么要接近你？” _


	5. 记一次难忘探班

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱伊·佩雷斯 Rey Pérez  
> 轻度近视，平时佩戴圆框眼镜。浅棕色的头发，稍微有点自来卷。棕黄色眼睛。衬衫的扣子会经常漏扣几个，随身佩戴木质十字架项链。佩戴一对黑色耳钉。公司设定的是歌手，但似乎现在在各方面发展中。和江博衍从小认识。日常大部分为帽衫加短裤，偶尔穿衣走欧美风，但从来不会好好系扣子。会化妆，但公司似乎不打算推广这个属性。人设为犬系年下。
> 
> 江博衍 Boyan Jiang  
> 黑色及肩发，单眼皮，眉峰高，仰脸的时候可以在左脖子上看到一颗痣。右耳戴银色克总耳骨夹，左手食指会戴两个戒指，喜欢blingbilng的衣服，热爱舞台，想成为舞担，但公司设定的方向是演员。模仿柴犬表情包很在行。是一个外表看起来高冷实际上很沙雕的社会主义好青年。日常会穿着宽松的衣服，不需要扣扣子的，且颜色十分清奇，以荧光色为主。爱豆活动时造型会被公司安排的明明白白，但最近似乎在试图自己折腾（活动时穿五颜六色的衣服）。人设为盐系年上。

## 记一次难忘探班

他们并没有很久没有见面——在地铁站里，手机屏幕里，他们作为艺人摆出鲜活姿态，推销着这样那样的产品。江博衍时常抬头就能看见莱伊举着饮料的海报，那人被后期修得像是白瓷般无暇，眼眸烁烁有光，神采奕奕，像是有一缕银河坠入他眸中。

所以，明明才几个星期没有听到声音，才几个星期没有打过照面，可是为什么还是如此想念呢？

莱伊伸出双臂，紧紧地拥住眼前的人。他刚脱下拍摄用的的西装，身上只挂着一件一看就是地摊货的白背心。二人无言感受着从对方肌肤传来的暖意，搂着对方的胳膊都在慢慢收紧。莱伊的前胸紧贴着江博衍，微妙的身高差正好让他可以把脸埋进江博衍的臂弯里，不让任何人看到他的表情。

江博衍今天穿的是亮蓝色的帽衫，一看就是他自己挑的。他的身上有洗衣液的薄荷香，还有一种让莱伊感到熟悉的古龙水味。江博衍是个让他愿意托付所有，倾尽一切的人。就连他的拥抱也是这么的让人感到安心，即使时过境迁，两人早已不是银杏树下的飒爽少年。

他仿佛听得到他的心跳声，坚定而充满生机。

良久，莱伊才踮起脚贴到江博衍的耳边，轻轻说道：“你瘦了。”

江博衍发觉莱伊搂着他脖颈的手臂又紧了些，闷声道：“我本来又不胖。”他温和地拍了拍莱伊的后背，正想松开手臂的时候却又被莱伊拽了回去。

“再让我抱一会儿。”莱伊的声音有气无力，软绵绵的像是在撒娇。

江博衍感觉眼前一黑，已经能看到今晚的热搜了。

_ #江博衍 莱伊勾肩搭背# _

_ #江博衍 莱伊片场热拥# _

_ #江博衍 莱伊激情四射# _

_ #伊衍万年szd# _

_ …… _

这家伙什么时候这么会撒娇了？

好吧，自从两人演过《潮舟》以后，莱伊有时也会戏瘾大发，念几句加百列的台词，让江博衍陪着他对戏。加百列神气狡黠，喜欢搞小动作吸引冯簇浪的注意。而自那以后，莱伊的身上似乎也沾染了些加百列的气息，偶尔也会和江博衍撒撒娇什么的。

“老莱，大家伙儿都看着呢。”江博衍像是胡噜猫一样地揉了揉莱伊的头发，这才把他从自己身上扯下来。那人的手臂颓丧地回到了身旁，眼里的恋恋不舍转瞬即逝，眨眼间回到了平日活跃的模样：“你怎么来了？”

“我来光明正大的蹭你的热度了。”江博衍微笑着偏头，一脸无辜，“莱总晚上请吃饭吗？”

这回轮到了莱伊头痛，他已经能看到今晚的热搜了。

_ #江博衍 探班莱伊# _

_ #莱伊 江博衍炒CP# _

_ #莱伊 江博衍共进晚餐# _

_ #伊衍万年szd# _

_ …… _

不出所料，当晚伊衍万年的超级话题就炸开了锅。短短几个小时内，粉丝们就如同私家侦探般发布了长达十几页的图文并茂的分析贴，两人的眼神接触肢体语言皆没能逃过粉丝们的火眼金睛。CP粉们得出的结论是：莱伊因近期被江博衍冷落而闷闷不乐，江博衍闻悉后立马探班慰问共进晚餐安慰媳妇。

这都什么跟什么！

莱伊把脸埋进枕头里，手中的手机屏幕还停留在伊衍万年的超话首页。狂热的粉丝们就像是雨后春笋，你给她们一点甘露，她们就能还给你整个春天。她还能给你说得天花乱坠口若悬河，把朋友之间蜻蜓点水的拥抱比划成热恋情侣的辗转缠绵……

好吧，虽然今天的拥抱的确不是那么的蜻蜓点水。在江博衍还没来之前，莱伊一直无精打采、昏昏沉沉的，NG了不少次，惹得片场的大家都兴致不高。他昨晚抱着好奇心点开了自家黑子的微博，却直接被血淋淋的污言秽语在心尖上划了口子。他真的有这么讨人厌吗？他的笑容让人看了恶心吗？他是个虚伪的卑鄙小人吗？他真的做得不好吗？

做这行的，注定会遇到不和谐的流言蜚语，像是吐信子的蛇缠绕枕边。江博衍对这种事情一概是置之不理，先前的男团经历教会他这世界上终归还是有些眼不见为净的沼泽。莱伊却无法像他那般风淡云轻。

可是江博衍一来，他就觉得心里的悬石落了下来。江博衍的拥抱就好似他紧握着他的手，一字一顿地告诉他，他的一切都值得。他像是独属于他一个人的太阳，沉稳地散发着让他安心的温热，驱散了他心中的烦乱，照亮了他身侧的黑暗。

他们浮浮沉沉，见识过对方在谷底时的迷茫蹉跎，也目睹过对方众星捧月时的春风得意。在这风云变幻的娱乐圈，他们可以坦荡地推心置腹，坦诚相待。

得此一人，此生无憾。


End file.
